


Thundering Heartbeat

by fullfirefafar



Category: Animal Crossing: New Horizons - Fandom, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Of all the days Hana forgot to bring an umbrella, it had to be the day where it rained all too heavily. Luckily, a certain cat walked by and spotted the annoyed woman under one of stalls.
Relationships: Jack | Raymond/Player Character, Jack | Raymond/Resident Representative
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Thundering Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by this scene because thats who i am as a person:  
>  https://sexysilverstrider.tumblr.com/tagged/courtesy-of-akechgoro-on-twitter
> 
> also AAAAA THANK YOU SOSOSOSO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS AND BOOKMARKS ON MY PREVIOUS FICS! ;w; you all have no idea how flattered and touched i am. as a matter of fact, your comments and reactions motivated me to write this piece!! so thank you. sososo much! hope u enjoy this lil oneshot too!

She often saw herself as a stubborn fool.  
  
The rainstorm wasn’t about to calm down anytime soon. She could—could—just make a mad dash for it back to the resident area. But Hana knew the distance between that western side of the island and eastern side—the side where she woefully stood on—was quite far even if she ran. And that didn’t add up the fact that her mansion was at the top of the hill. She would be a soaking mess by the time she reached her door.  
  
Damn her and her architectural planning.  
  
“Ugh…” A groan, slipped between clenched teeth was swallowed by the manic drum of the rain. Luckily she managed to find shelter under a roof of a small stall. While there wasn’t much room to begin with, Hana was at least glad her top half was dry.  
  
She didn’t mind the rain. In fact, she loved it.  
  
But ever since she got a terrible cold the last time she walked around under a heavy rainstorm without an umbrella—and being lectured by Judy for hours afterwards—Hana learned her lesson to never, ever, repeat that foolish mistake again.  
  
_Still…_ Lips pressed tightly at the consideration of making another dumb move—  
  
“Hana?”  
  
Fortunately, before her legs could take control of her brain, she instead jumped at the voice. Quickly she snapped forward, blinked once, twice, then thrice at the cat in front of her.  
  
Raymond stood before her, a single eyebrow raised in curiosity. “What’re doing here?” The silly question was out before he could stop himself. One look and he wanted to slap his head for not realizing there wasn’t any umbrella near her.  
  
Still, he was glad she didn’t point out the obvious.  
  
“I uh…” Arms crossed across her chest. “I…got stuck here.” Decided that it was stupid to deny the reality that was her idiocy, Hana let out a sigh. “I thought the weather would give some calm rain when I got out today, which is why I don’t have an umbrella or raincoat with me right now.” A guilty smile curled her lips. “By the time I reach here, it started raining cats and dogs.” Biting the insides of her lower lip at the metaphor being used, Hana once again breathed out a sigh.  
  
A verbal response wasn’t immediate. But his ears perked as he listened to her ‘woes’. “Ah,” was all he managed, somewhat feeling amused at the situation. The umbrella in his grasp was brought closer. Even though she was sheltered under a roof, Raymond couldn’t help but to bring him— _his umbrella_ —closer.  
  
His umbrella. Not him. His umbrella.  
  
Swallowing the blush that threatened to rise, he replied, “Well, it is pouring heavily right now.” Even he could feel the weight of the weather under his umbrella. “Didn’t you hear Isabelle’s announcement today?” Pushing the lens of his glasses comfortably, a laugh was then gulped down to see her adorable grumble.  
  
“Every time I listen to her announcements, it’s always how there’s no new announcements…” She looked away, warmth kissing her cheeks.  
  
Oh, she’s too adorable indeed.  
  
The laugh he sadly tried to hold back escaped in the end. “Well, that’s because those are morning announcements. I’m talking about the afternoon ones.” One paw holding his umbrella, Raymond placed his other paw on his hip. “You do know she makes weather announcements too right? Sometimes? On the speakers where everyone can hear?”  
  
Raymond swore he heard a growl from her.  
  
His tail swished left and right at every action she did.  
  
“Not everyone has super sharp hearing, Ray…” Crossed arms tight across her chest, she attempted a glare at the smartass cat. The blonde tuft of his hair was a slight mess, probably due to the humidity of the weather. His ears were perked, his right ear twitched ever so slightly, maybe being alert at the sounds of raindrops around them.  
  
She wondered what it was like to scratch the back of his ears—  
  
_Stop!_  
  
Immediately shaking her head back to reality, Hana forced a sheepish cough. “A-Anyways,” Once again she looked away, “long story short, I made a mistake. I should make a mental note to listen to more of Isabelle’s announcements.”  
  
“And you should bring an umbrella.”  
  
“And I should—” She stopped herself, once again glared at the snickering cat.  
  
The weather was gloomy, but the moment between them was anything but. His laughter was genuine, bright like his brilliant eyes. It’s a shame they were hidden behind thick glasses, but Hana was oftentimes glad he wore them for it brought out the shine of his irises.   
  
Her smile appeared so easily around him.  
  
“In any case,” Another sigh, though this time more relaxed, “looks like I’m stuck her for a while. I’d love to rush back home but knowing me, I’ll get sick again and I don’t feel like earning another lecture by Judy.” She loved the bear cub, and she knew Judy loved her too, but Hana could only take so much when she decided to be a ruthless mother hen.  
  
“Well, if you want, there’s still room under mine.”  
  
Wait.  
  
Surprise mirrored them perfectly as none didn’t expect those words to come out of him.  
  
Brown eyes stared at the beautiful gleam of green and gold. Apparently shock was evident in him too, and this, in truth, sent a sort of relief in her. “I—” Dumbfounded, she merely blinked in hopes that the conversation didn’t die there.  
  
Thankfully to her, it didn’t.  
  
Unthankfully to him, it didn’t.  
  
“I ah—” Why would he say that? Why would he say things? Mouth snapped shut and ears pressed lightly, Raymond brought one paw up and coughed. “I mean…if you want to go back home, there’s still room under my umbrella and I can escort you…back.” The word died down slowly, quietly. While he was a gentleman—he truly couldn’t bear to leave her alone in the rain—realization hit at the meaning of his invitation.  
  
This wasn’t his first time he made a blunder in words. Raymond was just forever glad that the residents and Hana, most of all, mostly found him amusing instead of being offended by his mistakes.   
  
She wasn’t responding. Perhaps today was the day she would actually be offended.  
  
Eyes torn away from her judgmental gaze, Raymond tried to lick his wounds. “I-I mean, I’m sor—!”  
  
“You mean it?”  
  
The apology died under the weather.  
  
Shock still vivid in a pair of slit pupils, Raymond gaped at her. “I—of course!” Attempting to rid away the awkward moment, he raised his free paw. “Like I said, there’s still room.” It wasn’t that big per say, but considering her petite figure, the cat figured they both could fit snuggly under the umbrella.  
  
Snuggly.  
  
Oh.  
  
He wondered if the cloudy weather could shield his blush.  
  
She didn’t say much, but consideration was evident on her face. His tail was back to swishing left and right, and Raymond had to force his tail to curl around his right leg. His grip on the umbrella handle tightened. His posture was straight, patient, hiding away the emotions that were the exact opposite.  
  
She seemed so cute, so adorable as she pondered on his invitation. It was a harmless suggestion. Nothing more, he convinced. Sharp eyes realized her foot started moving forward, started moving towards him. His heart started to pick up its pace. His mouth pressed lightly.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Her answer was short. Simple. Accompanied with a smile that took his breath away.  
  
And that was it. That should be it. The harmless invitation was received. She would walk towards him and they would share an umbrella. She would hold the handle while his paw was positioned under her hand. Their shoulders might bump but he would keep his distance as he escorted her back as promised. That was it.  
  
But alas, expectations were merely expectations when Raymond had to open his big mouth. “It is raining heavily right now.” _Stop._ “There might be thunder.” _Stop!_ “If you get scared, don’t be afraid to leap into my arms!” His mouth still ran. His tail still wagged. “I won’t be able to protect you in any way, but it might look cool.”  
  
_Dumb. Ass._  
  
Once he finally managed to shut his mouth, Raymond could feel his tail poof out of agitation.   
  
_Idiot! Dumbass! What the hell are you thinking?!_ Screams of the damned plagued his mind. Torn between running away and never talking to her again or just digging himself a hole to hide into, Raymond instead froze in place as panic vibrated his soul.  
  
She was as shocked as he feared. Brown eyes were wide as saucers. Pink lips parted to a gape. Though arms still crossed, he saw the muscles tensed, and he knew damn well it wasn’t because of the cold.  
  
He should leave.  
  
He should make a run for it and never talk to her again. Maybe he should apologize first, then leave so that he could spare her of his disgraceful—  
  
“I’ll take you on that offer.”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
Time seemed to move slowly as Raymond felt his body being embraced.  
  
Pupils were round as they could be. Jaw dropped down until fangs shined at the little drops of rain. The umbrella he held was almost released, almost dropped if not for his paw tensing hardly around the handle.   
  
_Tick…tock…  
  
Eh?  
  
Tick.  
  
EH???!?!??!?!?_  
  
Raymond honestly almost screamed if not for the fact that he was utterly stunned. His whole body stiffened. His tail frazzled uncontrollably. Echoes of what he assumed later was his rapid heartbeat deafened flat ears. Luckily, there were no thunderstorms to alarm them from the shock. Unluckily, the lack of loud thunder made him hyperaware of the heat that began flowing from the petite human.  
  
“Um…” He should say something. “I…H-Ha…” He should say anything! “Ha…na…?” Eyes glazed to the side, spotting an image of crimson and a splash of pink as he felt his left shoulder being nuzzled by…her…face…  
  
That hole might seem intriguing now.  
  
While Raymond fought with bewilderment, Hana herself had all her willpower not to pull away and run away, screaming, in complete shame.  
  
What was she thinking?! What the hell has gotten into her? Sure he offered. She took the offer. Sure maybe the whole ‘leap into my arms’ was a jest. She was used to that from him. Sure she might take it as a chance to act out on her crush. She was just acting out of sheer, idiotic, heart-driven impulse.  
  
He was the nicest cat she has ever met. And she didn’t want to ruin this friendship they had.  
  
And yet…  
  
Arms snugged around his waist, she bit the bullet. “You feel cool yet?”  
  
Smooth. Absolutely stupid. Sherb would be proud.  
  
Both stunned in the flaws of their own actions, Raymond cast a peek at her. “I—” Gulping once, twice, he quickly positioned the umbrella above them. “A b _it._ ” He was feeling the exact opposite.  
  
He held a breath to hear her delightful laugh.  
  
Finally—unfortunately—she let go. “Sorry…” The apology a meek murmur as she looked down.  
  
_Please don’t apologize._ He couldn’t stop looking at her. _Please look at me._  
  
Her shoulder raised slightly. Hana then lifted her head. Brown eyes met gold and green. Both pairs of pupils were an eclipse in a sea of irises. “I just…teasing.” It backfired on her part. She wanted to apologize more. To say more. To say anything to dispel the awkward air around them.  
  
Surprise flickered to feel her hand being grasped.  
  
She loved seeing his smile.  
  
“I guess I deserve it.” Breathing out chuckles to shield his embarrassment, he gently cupped her hand around the umbrella handle. “We’re even, then!” Another laugh, more sincere than the last. Cheeks tinted by kisses of red, Raymond slowly released his grip and held his part right above her hand.  
  
He missed her warmth.  
  
“Well,” Carefully he stood beside her, “shall we go, milady?”  
  
One hand cupped her mouth as laughter bubbled adorably.   
  
He loved her so much.  
  
“Lead the way, Sir Ray!” Distance merely a brush apart, they walked side by side.   
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> writing raymond is more fun than i thought fsndkjfbd


End file.
